


victor and felix’s friday night movie extravaganza

by lovelilkitty



Category: Love Simon (2018), Love Victor (TV 2020)
Genre: Coming Out, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Getting Together, I love them so much, Idiots in Love, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Movie Night, ummm i will probably be writing more of them so if u like this, ur in luck lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:36:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24780130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelilkitty/pseuds/lovelilkitty
Summary: in which victor and felix spend every friday night watching dumb movies in victor's room. victor cancels for the first time in forever when he realizes he's falling for felix.ortwo idiots in love & how they get together.
Relationships: Victor Salazar & Felix Weston, Victor Salazar/Felix Weston
Comments: 28
Kudos: 332





	victor and felix’s friday night movie extravaganza

**Author's Note:**

> aaa i finished lv this morning and i am absolutely blown away by it !! i'm so attached to so many ships but velix is my all-time favorite so i had to write them hehe :D enjoy!!

Victor and Felix’s Friday Night Movie Extravaganza became a tradition shortly after Victor moved into the building. 

Sure, there were some interruptions; dates with Mia, and then Benji (on Victor’s behalf), attempts at dates with Lake, and then real ones (on Felix’s). Friday nights were, after all, a popular night to make plans on. But when those outer interruptions and relationships became futile, Victor and Felix found themsel circling back to each other, every time.

Victor could still remember the night Felix had knocked on his door, eyes red from crying, voice hoarse from shouting. “We broke up,” he had whispered, and Victor had reached out for him, hugging him as tight as he could. They’d watched _Tangled_ and Felix had sobbed into Victor’s favorite shirt, but Victor hadn’t complained. Felix was more important than a piece of clothing, he had decided. 

He also had decided that for some reason, seeing Felix cry was probably the most painful experience he had ever had. And so he vowed to do anything and everything he could to prevent it, to prevent anyone from hurting him. 

When Benji and Victor broke up, the first place Victor wanted to go was Felix’s.

Which, in retrospect, maybe he should have thought through beforehand. He’d never _been_ to Felix’s, after all. He’d never even met his mom. Pounding on their door at midnight was probably not the best first impression.

But it was late and he was tired and sad and Felix was the only person in the world who he thought could possibly make him smile. 

Felix had opened the door, cracking it open only a sliver, poking his head out, eyes half open, hair messy, clothes rumpled.

Victor had stumbled back, already scrambling to apologize. “You were sleeping, sorry, I woke you up-”

“Victor.” He had blinked, meeting Felix’s eyes, which were now all the way open and filled with concern. “What happened?”

“We broke up,” he had choked out, echoing Felix from all those months ago. Felix had froze, jaw dropping in surprise for a split second. The next thing Victor knew, he had been engulfed in Felix’s arms, his apartment door quietly shutting behind them.

They’d gone to Victor’s room, and watched _Pretty in Pink_ on his laptop. Felix had danced around Victor’s room as he reenacted Ducky’s record store concert, making Victor burst into uncontrollable laughter that was only half hysterical. At the end of the movie, Felix whined comically about how poor the ending was, and Victor had smiled sleepily into his shoulder.

Two weeks later Felix had invited Victor over, had showed him the apartment, told him about his mom, about the hoarding, _everything_. “No more secrets, right?” Victor had asked, later that night, halfway into an ice cream carton and a rerun of _It’s Always Sunny In Philidalphia_. Felix had stared at him for a moment, looking nervous, but then he had nodded, and Victor had brushed off the momentary unease he had felt, telling himself that he had just imagined the fear in Felix’s eyes. 

Half an hour later, Felix had paused the movie, suddenly looking quite serious. “Victor?” he’d asked, voice more frightened and vulnerable than Victor had ever heard it.

“Yeah?”

“I think-” Felix had swallowed, and Victor had reached out, almost subconsciously, grabbing Felix’s shaking hand with his own. Felix hand glanced down at their joint hands, eyes softening slightly, before looking back up at Victor. 

“I think I’m bisexual.”

Victor had reached for him immediately, pulling them into the tightest hug they’d shared since- well, since Victor had come out. Victor had whispered words of praise in Felix’s ear, assuring him that he was valid, that he was brave, that he would be okay. 

Everything Victor could think of that he’d wanted to hear when _he’d_ said it out loud. Everything that Felix had told him later that night, when he’d contacted him through walkie talkie, still reeling from his father’s disappointed stare. 

They worked like that, Victor thought; the support they showed each other was overwhelming. He wasn’t quite sure what he’d done to deserve it, but god, he was grateful for it.

That was four months ago. Now, Friday night was a much more regularly scheduled occurence; the only interruptions being when Victor traveled for basketball, and the one occasion that Simon and Bram had driven down to visit. 

Tonight, the movie was _The Breakfast Club_. They hadn’t watched it in ages; it was too close to the detention Felix had spent with Lake, he had reasoned. 

But they were friends again, and Lake was dating Mia, and Felix swore he had moved on, so they both reasoned that it would be alright. It was all ancient history.

They started off sharing a blanket, but by the middle of the movie, Victor had wrapped himself in it entirely.

Really it wasn’t his fault. It was _cold_ ; colder than Texas was, anyways. He wasn’t a blanket _hog_ ; just a man in desperate need of a blanket.

Surprisingly, Felix didn’t object to his _not_ blanket hogging antics. Instead, he curled up closer to him. By the time the movie ended, they were cuddling, Victor’s arm wrapped gently around Felix, whose head was rested against his chest. Neither of them moved from their positions as the credits rolled. 

They fell asleep like that; prompting a very awkward conversation after Felix left, in which Victor’s parents sat him down and asked if they were dating.

Victor had brushed it off, insisting that he didn’t see Felix that way, that they were _just friends_ ; _best_ friends.

Except suddenly, he couldn’t _stop_ thinking about Felix, in a _more_ than best friends kind of way. Much more.

He was fucked; totally and utterly. He couldn’t ruin this, _wouldn’t_ ruin this with stupid feelings.

Felix was too important for that. 

For the first time in months, Victor bailed on movie night. 

He told Felix he wasn’t feeling well, that Pilar had come down with a head cold and that he was afraid he was catching it as well.

It was a half lie; Pilar was _not_ , in fact, catching a head cold, although it was true that he wasn’t feeling well (although that corresponed a bit more with the anxiety that came with realizing he was in love with his best friend than any kind of ailment). 

Felix had offered to come over and play nurse, which Victor had rejected on the basis that his parents were out of town for the weekend and had made them promise not to have any guests over while Pilar was sick. 

Another half-lie; his parents _were_ away, but no such rule had been implemented, because Pilar wasn’t sick. 

The night flew by peacefully, and Victor started to think he might just get away with it; he could play sick over the weekend, and then by Monday, hopefully he would have regained some control over his emotions. 

Those hopes were dashed the next morning, when, halfway through a mouth of cereal, Pilar had popped the question. “Is there a reason you told Felix I was coming down with a head cold?”

Victor had very nearly choked on the apple he was eating, eyes widening. “Uh, what?”

Pilar rolled their eyes. “Cut the bullshit Victor. He called me last night and asked ‘how I was feeling’.”

“Well, I mentioned that you said your stomach hurt a little after dinner last night, so-”

“First of all, I never said that, and _second_ of all, after I told Felix I felt perfectly fine and asked what the hell he was on about, do you know what he said?”

“Uh… no?”

“He said that you bailed on your Friday night movie night because you thought you were coming down with my head cold.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, _oh_ , Victor.”

“Well… what’d you say?” Victor’s voice was small, fearful.

“I tried to cover for you, Victor, but I’m not good at lying, you _know_ that. I say what’s on my mind, I don’t like dodging the truth. I don’t think he bought it.”

“Fuck.”

“Are you going to tell me _why_ I had to lie to Felix last night?”

“Can you just-” Victor winced, finally glancing up to meet her eyes. “There was a good reason, I promise. Can you trust me on this?”

She deliberated for a moment, squinting at him. “Fine. But talk to him Victor. _Please_. I know how important he is to you; I don’t want to see you lose that.”

 _You don’t know the half of it_ he thought, the words dancing on the tip of his tongue. Instead he just nodded, forcing a smile.  
An hour later he found himself sitting on his bed, gripping the walkie talkie in his hands, mind listing the pros and cons of confessing everything; over and over, racing back and forth through his mind.

Luckily, (or maybe unluckily, he wasn’t quite sure), it was Felix who called first, his voice crackling across the intercom.

“Can I come over? Over.” He sounded unsure; Victor had never known him to be unsure, not when it came to them. 

“Of course. Over.” 

He supposed he would just apologize; say he hadn’t been in a great place mentally (true), and hadn’t wanted to worry Felix (true). He would push down his feelings and they would go away and everything would go back to normal. 

Except then he saw Felix. He was a wreck; moreso, maybe, than the last time Victor had seen him like this, which was when he and Lake had broken up.

Victor had vowed to stop anyone from ever making Felix look that devastate ever again; except suddenly, he was the reason.

“Did I do something?” Felix had asked, voice hoarse. Victor was back on his bed, Felix was standing over him, hands clenching and unclenching at his sides.

Victor opened his mouth, ready to spew out the story of half-truths he had so carefully crafted in the five minutes he’d had before Felix’s arrival.

But then he met Felix’s eyes, and suddenly he just _couldn’t_. 

“Victor?”

And then before he knew it he was standing up.

And then he was kissing Felix, and Felix was frozen, and they were both crying. He pulled away almost as fast as it had started, reaching up to cover his mouth, stumbling backwards until he fell back onto his bed.

“Victor.” Felix’s voice was trembling, and he was staring at Victor, teary eyes wide with shock.

“I’m sorry-”

“Don’t.” Felix walked towards him, slowly, tentatively. “Don’t apologize just- just tell me what the hell is going on. Because first you bail on me and I have to find out from Pilar that you’re _lying_ because you don’t want to spend time with me, and then I come over to- to I don’t know apologize for not giving you space or whatever, and you _kiss_ me. I don’t know what that means, Victor.”

“I love you.”

“What?”

“I love you in a more than just friends kind of way. I’m in love with you. And I didn’t realize until now and I’m so scared of ruining everything but I can’t _help_ it. And I thought that maybe I could just, I dunno, avoid you for the weekend and then on Monday I’d be like- able to live with it, and push it down, which was _stupid_ , because obviously I can’t, and I hurt you and I don’t know how to fix it and I understand if you wouldn’t want to be around me anymore because it’s too awkward or weird or-”

And then suddenly, Felix was kissing him, and it was fierce and desperate and Victor was pretty damn sure it was the best kiss he’d ever had. 

When Felix pulled away, he let his forehead rest on Victor’s, breathing heavily. 

“You love me,” he repeated, barely containing his smile. 

“Yeah,” Victor breathed. “Yeah, I do.”

“I love you too, idiot.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, _oh_.”

After that, Victor made sure not to miss another movie night. He was done wasting time being scared of love.

**Author's Note:**

> if u liked this follow me on twitter and come chat w me abt them !! @iovevctor


End file.
